leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Girafarig (Pokémon)
|} Girafarig (Japanese: キリンリキ Kirinriki) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Girafarig is a hoofed quadruped Pokémon with a long neck. There is a white blaze on its muzzle, which ends with its round, pink nose. It has two horns with bulbous tips on top of its head. Its front half is yellow with black spots, while its back half is black with yellow spots. The female Girafarig has a smaller dark section than the male. There are many triangular, pink spikes along its back. Girafarig's tail possesses a head of its own. The tail's head has yellow eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a small brain. However, this head is incapable of independent thinking and relies on outside stimuli such as smell to guide its actions. If the tail smells something alluring, it will bite. The tail often mimics the head during feeding, and is able to warn the Pokémon of danger if it is sleeping. Girafarig lives in wide-open , where it feeds on the plant life. In the anime Major appearances Girafarig made its main series debut in The Psychic Sidekicks!, under the ownership of Cherry. It played a major role in the episode. A Girafarig appeared in Cruisin' for a Losin', under the ownership of Sonny. It went up against Drew's during the Battle Stage of the , but lost after it used a combination of , , and . Morrison introduced Ash and to his Girafarig in Saved by the Beldum. Morrison used Girafarig in his match against Ash, but due to Morrison's reluctance to battle his friend, Girafarig was easily defeated by 's . A Girafarig appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, under the ownership of Roman. It was used alongside Kylie's in a Tag Battle against May's Blaziken and Dawn's Piplup in the Seven Stars Restaurant. called upon her Girafarig to help break down a locked door during Gone With the Windworks!, but it was unable to break the door down. Minor appearances Girafarig debuted in Spell of the Unown: Entei, under the ownership of . She used it to battle during the opening credits, where it was able to defeat . A Girafarig appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk as one of the Pokémon resting in some hot springs. A 's Girafarig appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A Girafarig appeared in Beg, Burrow and Steal. Multiple Girafarig appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as residents of Camomile Island. A 's Girafarig appeared in Thinning the Hoard! and Channeling the Battle Zone!. A Girafarig appeared in An Elite Meet and Greet!, where Lucian used it in a battle against a 's . Despite having a type disadvantage, Girafarig was able to defeat Scizor. A Girafarig briefly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Multiple Girafarig were caught by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). A 's Girafarig appeared briefly in Last Call — First Round!, taking part in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival along with a . Three Girafarig appeared in The Power of Us. Callahan one during the Pokémon Catch Race, while the other two were under the ownership of Trainers. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Girafarig first appeared in Into the Unown as one of the Pokémon used by Harry, of Team Rocket's Elite Trio. It was used in an attempt to capture Suicune in Miltank Melee, it fell asleep temporarily by 's in Indubitably Ditto. It was used in Great Girafarig, to battle Eusine where it used its tail to find him but it fell into its trap and got electrocuted. In Quilava Quandary, a Girafarig is one of the Pokémon used by the Day-Care Couple to train . Morty later helped a locate her lost Girafarig in Misdreavus Misgivings. It notably has a scar under its eye. Later, the same Trainer was one of the people who volunteered their Pokémon for transfer, sending her Girafarig in The Last Battle XIII. A Girafarig appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Girafarig was seen in Tackling Togekiss, under the ownership of Lucian. It was used to move books with its mind and bring them to its Trainer. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Girafarig figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} and Valor Lakefront}} and Valor Lakefront}} and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Zone 1, ), Mirage Mountain (south of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=FFF|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Canal Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10| |'}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡|'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * An early design of Girafarig had a full-sized second head, reflecting its palindromic name, and rather resembling a . Origin Girafarig is based on a , and given its darker-colored backside, it may also be based on the , which resembled both the and the giraffe. Girafarig's small second brain may have been based on the , a herbivorous dinosaur which had been speculated to have , improving its reflexes against predators. Name origin Girafarig is a palindrome based on , referring its two-headed and reverse appearance. Kirinriki is both a palindrome (when written in katakana) based on 麒麟 kirin (giraffe), and a combination of kirin and 念力 nenriki (telekinesis). In other languages |zh_cmn=麒麟奇 Qílínqí|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . The name will sound the same when read in reverse |hi=गिरफारिग Girafarig|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Жирафариг Zhirafarig|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} de:Girafarig es:Girafarig fr:Girafarig it:Girafarig ja:キリンリキ zh:麒麟奇